Anderson (Fallout 4)
|modspecial = |derived = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Allies |actor =Veronica Cartwright |dialogue =WorkshopVendorDoctor01.txt |edid =WorkshopVendorDoctor01 |baseid = |refid = }} Doc Anderson is a traveling doctor in the Commonwealth in 2287. She can be recruited into settlements as soon as a surgery center has been constructed, and there are 20 settlers total in the linked settlements. Background A straightforward, no-nonsense doctor plying her trade across the wasteland. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Encounter locations * The small house just south of Drumlin Diner. * Campfire northwest of Old Gullet sinkhole, east-southeast of nearby 3 way road intersection, a little south of Mass Fusion containment shed. * Campfire northwest of Westing Estate. * Campfire near Concord, adjacent to road heading east from town. * Campfire southeast of ArcJet Systems. * Under a motorway exit bridge east of Walden Pond. * Campfire southwest of Museum of Witchcraft. * Campfire west of relay tower 1DL-109, east of Boston City Works operations building. * Campfire southwest of Peabody house. Notes * If assigned as a surgery center vendor in a settlement, it becomes a level 4 vendor with special items. Doc Anderson sells Addictol while other settlers assigned to a surgery center do not. She also has consistent supplies of Buffout, Jet, Med-X, Mentats and Psycho, where other settlers will carry only a few of these chems at a time. * If assigned to a surgery center, her cap-count rises from somewhere around 200 or 300 to 700+. * Doc Anderson does not have a "Trade" option so one cannot reacquire weapons she may take during settlement attacks. She will not take weapons if she doesn't have the ammo for it, so storing weapons is safe as long as one doesn't store ammo. One may use console command to open a targets inventory so they may add/remove any item they wish just as they would using the Trade command. Appearances Doc Anderson appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * The dialogue option to recruit her may not even be available when one meets her. * Some Level 4 merchants won't travel to or stay at a settlement after being assigned there. The Level 4 merchants seem to remain at a settlement after being assigned there after Patch 1.4. ** After the merchant has been assigned, disable them and any other travelling companions they spawned with, such as accompanying mercenaries ("prid id", "disable"); fast travel away from the area they spawned in; then walk, don't fast travel, back to that exact same area and a different random encounter should occur, such as wild mongrels or synths; if so, re-enable the merchant ("prid id", "enable"); fast travel to the assigned settlement; and finally, move the merchant to the player character ( , ). Now the merchant should stay put. ** For some reason she can just go away from the settlement and nothing can stop her when using and commands. If this happens, try to wait a day after asking to join the settlement. Then use command. It should teleport the player to the place where they had met her, but there will be only another encounter. After dealing with enemies (if any) use and commands. She will appear and travel by herself to the assigned place after some time (usual for other NPCs). It seems that she becomes disabled when she should start her journey to the settlement. ** Another workaround is the same as the one with Ron Staples. If one meets her and she does not leave the cabin close to Drumlin Diner, disable her, fast travel far away, get back to Drumlin diner and the cabin, enable her. watch out though, as if there's a random encounter like wild mongrels, synths, raiders, or super mutants, she's likely to die fast. From here she travels off heading for Corvega facility, passing the destroyed house where the roachking might lie in wait, turns to Jalbert brothers and proceeds to Graygarden. She then wanders further between Arcjet and rocky narrows (Gunner-zone), leaves Gorski's to her right and eventually arrives at Abernathy's farm. ** When summoning her to the settlement with the console command when she failed to show up after being recruited, she could be assigned to the surgery center, but would walk off and disappear, even after using the fixes suggested above. Attempting to summon her back with did nothing (she failed to appear near my character). However, using then and , then finally summoning her with caused her to appear again, work correctly, and stay in the settlement for good afterward. It would seem that before any fixes work on her permanently, she first has to "get lost", be disabled, enabled, then summoned to the desired settlement and assigned. ** Another reason why this bug might occur is by recruiting her to a settlement with "maximum population". Try to increase the player's Charisma or move one of the pre-existing settlers to another settlement then recruit her. * Sometimes Doc Anderson's random encounter may spawn again after recruiting her. ** The best thing to do is to walk away from her and not talk to her and she should be back in her assigned settlement. Talking to her and recruiting her again can trigger a clone (ref id ff07faf1) to be sent to a settlement. Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 unique settlement merchants Category:Fallout 4 doctors es:Doctor Anderson ru:Док Андерсон uk:Док Андерсон